full house
by syakuraharu
Summary: kisah hidup seorang gadis polos bernama haruno sakura, untuk mempertahankan rumah peninggalan orangtuanya dari seorang aktor terkenal yang digandrungi banyak wanita.
1. full house

A SasuSaku Fanfiction

Masashi Kishimoto's

"Full House"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

_with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

Suara irama musik dan hentakan kaki terdengar disebuah ruangan yang disekelilingnya terdapat lapisan kaca.terlihat seorang pria yang mengusap pelun didahinya,ia berjalan kesudut ruangan untuk mematikan pemutar music,kemudian ia duduk meluruskan kaki untuk merilekskan tubuhnya.

_Tap tap tap_

Suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekati pria tersebut.

_"Sasuke, Tuan Orochimaru sudah menunggumu apakah kau sudah siap?" _tanya orang tersebut_._

_"Hn"._seru sasuke dengan nada malasnya_._

Ya, uchiha Sasuke adalah aktor tampan asal Jepang yang sangat diidolakan banyak wanita,tidak hanya tampan ia juga mahir dibidang musik,model.Seperti halnya saat ini ia sedang bersia-siap untuk menemui Orochimaru seorang produser yang menawarkan kontrak kerja kepada sasuke.

Setelah selesai dengan penampilannya,dengan langkah pasti sasuke memasuki sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih,disana terdapat dua orang pria dan satu orang wanita sedang duduk disebuah kursi untuk menunggunya. Sasuke berjabat tangan dengan Orochimaru dan wanita berkacamata disebelahnya,lalu ia menarik kursi disebelah kakashi manajernya yang tadi memanggil sasuke saat latihan.

_"Bagaimana kabarmu sasuke?"_ Tanya Orochimaru

_"Kabar saya baik tuan Orochimaru"_ jawab sasuke dengan sedikit tersenyum

_"Langsung saja, kedatangan Aku kesini ingin meminta tanda tangan kerjasama yang sudah aku bicarakan kepada manajermu,apakah kai bersedia?"_ Pria tersebut menatap Sasuke menunggu jawaban.

_"Ya, kakashi sudah memberitahukan saya tentang kontrak kerjasama tersebut dan dengan senang hati saya besedia berkerjasama dengan perusahaan anda."_ Tandas sasuke

_"kalau begitu,karin tolong berkasnya!"_ perintah orochimarukepada wanita disampingnya.

Dengan cekatan wanita berambut merah tersebut segera menyiapkan berkas.

_"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya,kalo begitu saya pamit undur diri."_ Sasuke menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sementara itu, disebuah rumah berinterior mewah bercat putih dan beberapa kaca tembus pandang menghiasi rumah tersebut, dibelakang rumah itu dialiri sungai yang airnya sangat jernih.

Dipinggir sungai terdapat sebuah bangku panjang yang diduduki haruno sakura yang nampaknya sedang menggerutu karena merasa naskah drama yang dibuatnya terlalu pasaran.

_"Arghh,ya tuhan." _gerutunya sambil mengurai rambut merah muda panjangnya.

_"Ayolah,sakura kenapa jidat lebar mu tidak bisa diandalkan untuk berpikir lagi"._ teriaknya sekeras mungkin.

Ia kemudian berdiri menuju ke sungai mencelupkan kedua kakinya kedalam air.

_"Tolong berikan aku kekuatan tuhan!" _Pintanya.

_**Kruk kruk hrrrr**_

Sakura menggosok perutnya,dan seketika berlari masuk kedalam rumah,ia duduk dimeja makan dan menemukan semangkok mie instan yang sepertinya dimasak oleh ino.

_"Wow, beruntungnya aku." _Ucapnya sambil menyumpit mie tersebut.

_" Oii,forehead apa-apaan kau ini, kenapa kau memakan mie ku?"_ Seru ino sambil melotot ke sakura.

_"Uhh,maafkan aku ino pig, soalnya aku lapar sekali." _ekspresinya dibuat semenyesal mungkin.

Ino meletakkan sekantong plastik keatas meja

_"Padahal aku sudah membelikan makanan kesukaanmu."_ Sambil duduk diseberang sakura

_"Whoa,ini kan makanan kesukaan ku semua pig,ah tunggu aku ambil kameraku dulu"._

Selain menulis naskah, sakura juga mempunyai kesibukan sebagai youtuber yang memuat konten tentang review makanan.sejak kecil sakura memang senang sekali mengekspresikan sesuatu didepan kamera,tapi sejak orangtuanya meninggal ia menjadi tak bersemangat lagi dan lebih mengutamakan untuk membuat naskah drama,sakura tinggal di rumah yang dinamakannya "FULL HOUSE" bersama sahabatnya Ino Yamanaka yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya.

Sakura sudah kembali dengan membawa kamera, melanjutkan makan dan tak lupa untuk mereview semua makanan.

_"Pig,kau tidak mau makan?" _ia menatap Ino heran padahal kalau soal makanan ino kan nomer satu.

_"Tidak,aku merasa tidak nafsu makan karena melihatmu makan seperti setan". _Sambil mengelus perutnya

_"Enak aja, memangnya kau pernah lihat setan makan." _dengus sakura.

Ino hanya diam menghiraukan omongan sakura,lalu ia menatap sakura.

_"Sakura,bagaimana kau sudah mempertimbangkan pembicaraanku tempo lalu tentang rumah ini?"_ Sakura terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan ino,dan menundukkan kepalanya.

_"Aku tidak akan menjual rumah ini ino__" _ino menghembuskan nafasnya.

_"Ayolah sakura, kalau kau menjual rumah ini kita bisa dapat uang banyak,dan kita bisa membeli rumah didekat kota, apakah kau merasa tidak bosan tinggal disini tanpa tetangga disekitar rumah,dan nanti sisa uang nya juga dapat buat kebutuhan kita kedepan!" ._

_" Kau gila,kau tau Ino ini adalah satu-satunya warisan peninggalan orangtuaku,dirumah ini kenanganku bersama mereka,dan sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menjual rumah ini!"_ Ia segera berdiri meninggalkan ino sendirian diruang makan.

_"Bego, kenapa dia semakin tidak berpikir memaksaku menjual rumah ini"._ Gerutu sakura.

Sekarang ia kini berada taman disebelah rumahnya,ia memandang sebuah dinding dimana terdapat lukisan dirinya dari umur 5-18 tahun yang dilukis oleh ayahnya.

**~ flashback~**

_"Wow, putri kecilku tumbuh dengan sangat cepat". sakura kecil tertawa__

__"Ah,kau curang kau menipuku akan ku coret hidungmu".__

__"sekarang berdirilah dengan tegak, luruskan wajahmu kedepan".__

__"kau harus makan dengan baik agar kau semakin cepat tinggi!". sakura kecil menganggukkan kepalanya._

**~ flashback end ~**

Sakura meneteskan air mata mengingat semua kenangan yang terjadi antara ia dan ayahnya.

Dilain sisi ino terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang ditelpon, yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya,sai.

_"Sayang bisakah kita bertemu besok?"._

_"Oke, datanglah ketempat kerjaku langsung,ada yang mau aku katakan padamu."_ Ucap Ino kemudian langsung mematikan teleponnya.

TBC

**nb: hallo semua mencoba hal baru membuat cerita,maaf ya kalo jelek pertama kali,cerita ini terinspirasi dari full house versi Thailand entah mengapa pengen buat cerita tentang ini dan pairnya sasusaku.**


	2. chapter 2

"Selamat siang, hari ini kami dari Kopee Drink, menawarkan dua produk coffe terbaru kami".semua orang yang berada disekitar stand tersebut segera melihat dan membentuk kerumunan untuk memerhatikan wanita berambut pirang yang terlihat memberikan segelas minuman kepada orang-orang.

sebagai seorang sales promotion girl (SPG), Ino diharuskan berpenampilan menarik setiap menawarkan kepada semua pelanggan, Tak jarang banyak para lelaki yang menggodanya,dan ino hanya bisa pasrah karena itu sudah menjadi resiko dari pekerjaannya.

setelah ia selesai bekerja dia segera menemui kekasihnya.

"Sayang,ini kopi khusus untukmu". ino tersenyum dengan tangan menyodorkan secangkir coffe kepada sai.

"Aroma coffe ini harum sekali, rasanya juga tidak terlalu pait!" ucap Sai sambil menghirup dan menyeruput coffenya.

"Pastinya dong, apalagi aku yang membuatnya". ino berseru senang.

"Ngomong ngomong, kau kesini begitu cepat?" sambil menatap sai yang kelihatannya gugup.

"E...e, sebenarnya hari ini aku juga mau memberitahumu sesuatu". terlihat sai memainkan jari dikedua tangannya,melihat itu ino semakin curiga.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku punya dua berita, berita baik dan berita buruk untukmu". mengalihkan pandangan tak berani menatap ino.

"Berita apa,langsung saja sai!" kesal ino.

"Kabar baiknya,mulai sekarang aku akan punya banyak waktu untukmu,"ino menatap sai senang sekaligus heran.

"Kenapa bisa begitu, kau tidak bekerja?"

"Ya, karena berita buruknya aku...,aku dipecat dari pekerjaanku, hehehe". sai tersenyum tanpa dosa menatap ino.

"APA?". ino sweatdrop seketika.

"Hei,kamu juga punya sesuatu yang akan kamu beritahukan ke aku kan?" sai langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan agar wanita didepanya tidak mengamuk, karna kalau sampai ino memgamuk bisa gawat urusannya.

Ino langsung saja teringat sesuatu.

"Hm,ini berita buruk!" ia menghela napas.

"Apa itu?". Sai memegang kedua bahu ino dan menatap kedalam kedua manik Aquamarine ino.

"AKU HAMIL!" ino mengatakan tepat didepan wajah sai lalu menunduk sedih.

"APA?". Sai melebarkan kedua matanya.

~.~

.

.

.

.

~.~

_**kau selalu membuatku tertawa, membuatku tersenyum,tapi kau juga yang membuatku menangis.hiks hiks hiks.**_

"haha,tidak sia sia aku memang pandai". sakura tertawa karena ia baru saja mempraktekkan teks naskah drama yang dibuatnya,didepan cermin.

ia lalu memandang laptopnya kembali,tapi tiba tiba...

_**kring kring kring**_

"mengganggu saja". ia lalu meraih telpon.

"hallo".tanya sakura.

"_bisa bicara dengan ino yamanaka?"_terdengar suara wanita

"Dia tidak Disini,dia sedang bekerja!"

_"Bisakah kau memberitahunya agar menghubungi kami mengenai kartu kredit?,kami akan meneruskan kasus ini ke pengacara akhir bulan ini"._

"tunggu, kartu kredit apa, pengacara,pasti terjadi kesalahan." sakura tidak bisa berpikir jernih ia terkejut akan hal ini.

_"Kami tidak bisa memberitahukan kepada anda,tolong minta dia menghubungi kami segera.terimankasih"._

"Baik" Sakura meggeram kesal lantaran menyadari bahwa ino membunyikan sesuatu darinya.

ia lantas menelpon ino

_"hallo, ada apa forehe..."_

"ino,dimana kau sekarang,kenapa kau tidak membayar kartu kreditmu"

_"Apa kartu kredit?."_

"ya,aku nggak tahu kartu kredit apa itu,aku merasa tidak punya,mengapa kau menghabiskan begitu banyak uang,padahal kau tak membayar sewa atau apapun." dengus sakura kesal.

_"Hei,meskipun aku tidak bayar sewa tapi aku perlu beli pakaian,dan makeup, ingat aku itu seorang presenter produk dan aku membutuhkan itu semua"_.balas Ino tak kalah sengit.

"Ah, terserahlah urus urusan itu aku tak mau terlibat hutang! ia langsung mematikan telponya.

~.~

.

.

.

.

,

.

~.~

"Sasuke, dengar ini kesempatanmu untuk menjadi presenter, dari ini juga kau bahkan bisa membintangi film " ucap kakashi dengan serius

"Ya,lalu?" dan hanya dijawab datar lawan bicaranya,bahkan dirinya sibuk bermain game diponselnya.

"Orochimaru sponsor utama perusahaan film terbaru ini,dikorea". Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel, memandang Kakashi tak percaya,di korea katanya,ini artinya ia harus ke Korea. ohh shitt .

"Bagaimana dengan karir musikku?" sasuke menatap tajam kakashi.

"Karir musik,...kau juga tahu sendiri kan musik tak terlalu menjual, aku minta yang tidak berjalan maksimal kau tak perlu melakukannya lagi".tandas Kakashi

"Kakashi,aku pikir anda harus melakukan metode pendekatan untuk artis baru... oh tidak artis baru kita harus menyebut mereka produk". Sasuke lantas berdiri meninggalkan kakashi,percuma toh ia juga tidak dapat membantah kakashi.

ketika ia sedang berjalan menuju studio latihan ia dikejutkan dengan seorang wanita yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sasuke,...hah hah hah, aku memanggilmu dari tadi bodoh!." sasuke hanya melirik wanita tersebut.

"Aku sudah mengatur jadwalmu dikorea,dua hari wawancara,ingat ganti pakaian setiap selesai wawancara,akan ada sepuluh sesi pengambilan foto, satu hari kau bisa istirahat seharian,dan dua hari lainya kau syuting seharian penuh". tegas Moegi asisten sasuke.

Tetapi sasuke tidak memperhatikan,ia malah sibuk dengan earphone dikedua telinganya,dengan cepat moegi menarik earphone tersebut, membuat Sasuke menatap tajam padanya.

"Kau dengar aku tidak sih?" geram moegi

"Apa gunanya aku mendengarkanmu, jika ujungnya aku melakukan itu sendiri". bentak Sasuke.

" jangan khawatir tentang perjalanan ini,dan tolong bawakan aku beberapa bedak dan skincare dari korea." ucap moegi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau tidak bersamaku untuk mengurusku dan sekarang kau ingin bedak dari korea?, mimpi saja kau!" Sasuke tertawa sinis sedangkan Moegi cemberut.

"bagus juga sih kalau kau tak ikut" sambung Sasuke.

"Aku akan pergi dengan semua gadis korea yang aku inginkan". menampilkan senyum tipisnya yang pasti membuat wanita yang melihatnya akan ternganga.

"Gadis korea? hahaha" ejek Moegi sambil tertawa ditengah ucapanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku laporkan pada perancang busana terbesar kelas satu itu?"

"Hallo, Sasuke sedang bersama gadis-gadis korea." akting moegi berpura-pura menelpon didepan sasuke.

Sasuke lantas melangkah maju, menahan emosi kepada asistennya yang satu ini.

"uhh sepertinya aku harus pergi, lanjutkan saja latihanmu". moegi berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang diselimuti amarah.

Sasuke lantas pergi menuju ke parkiran mobil ia merasa malas latihan hari ini, ia melajukan mobilnya menggitari jalanan kota Tokyo,sampai akhirnya ia berhenti didepan salah satu butik ternama di Tokyo.

dari dalam mobil ia memandangi seorang wanita cantik yang sedang merapikan pakaian yang dirancangnya,wanita itu adalah hinata teman masa kecil sasuke,yang sasuke sukai dari dulu sampai sekarang.

sasuke mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan menelpon hinata.

"Hallo, tuan putri maukah kau pergi makan bersamaku?"

_"Aku dengar kau akan ke Korea,apakah benar?" _pertanyaan sasuke dijawab dengan pertanyaan juga oleh hinata.

"Ya,untuk sementara waktu.aku takut akan merindukanmu, bisakah kita bertemu?"

_"Bagus kalau kau merindukanku,kita akan makan bersama setelah kau pulang dari Korea."_

_"Aku sibuk hari ini, oh iya apakah kau memakai pakaian yang aku kirimkan itu rancangan terbaruku"_ sambung hinata.

"Hn, aku memakainya, Baiklah kalau begitu,bye!." raut wajah sasuke terlihat kesal ia menatap datar kedepan lalu menginjak pedal gas meluncur meninggalkan butik.

_**sakura pov**_

Hari ini aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi,aku senang sekali akhirnya kerja kerasku selama dua bulan ini tidak sia-sia, naskah novel yang aku tulis akhirnya selesai dan siap aku kirimkan kepada editor.

segera saja aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar meninggalkan full house menuju kantor editor yang berada di pusat Tokyo. aku memilih jalan kaki disepanjang perjalanan aku tersenyum senyum sendiri,sehingga menarik perhatian orang disekitarku, mungkin mereka mengganggap aku ini gila.

aku tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu,karna dalam pikiranku saat ini aku akan menjadi penulis terkenal.

Dengan pasti aku duduk di bangku tunggu, melihat sekitar terdapat seseorang yang dikerumuni oleh banyak orang meminta tanda tangan,dan membuatku lagi lagi menghayal.

"Nona Haruno Sakura" aku tersentak dari lamunanku.

"ya" jawabku.

"Ibu Tsunade sudah siap, silahkan masuk". langsung saja aku berdiri dan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan.

Aku duduk dihadapan wanita setengah baya tapi masih terlihat awet muda,tanpa menunggu lama aku memyerahkan naskahku kepadanya.

Ibu Tsunade terlihat serius melihat naskahku terkadang terlihat kerutan di dahinya, membuatku merasa tidak nyaman,sampai akhirnya...

"Lebih baik jika anda memperbaikinya sekali lagi" ia menyodorkan naskah itu kehadapan ku kembali.

"saya pikir ada sesuatu hal yang kurang disana sini", sambungnya.

"Apa anda ingin saya memperbaiki plot yang salah atau..."

"Tolong perbaiki dari awal" belum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku ia sudah memotongnya.Ahh sial..

Aku hanya mengangguk dan pamit untuk pulang.

perasaanku pada saat pergi dan pulang sungguh berbeda 180 derajat,moodku benar-benar hancur.

aku memilih pulang menaiki bus,aku duduk di belakang didekat jendela, menyandarkan kepalaku disana.

.

.

.

.

**_flashback_***_"sakura,anakku!"seorang laki-laki berlari kecil menuju anak kecil yang terjatuh dari sepeda_

_"Apa yang terjadi?"_

_"oh mana yang sakit,sini biar ku tiup lukanya" katanya sambil memeluk anak kecil tersebut._

_"tidak apa sayang,oke aku akan menyanyi agar kai tidak menangis"_

_"kalau kau suka hati tepuk tangan"_

_**prok prok prok**_

_" apa bisa?" gadis itu mengangguk_

_"apa kau mau naik sepeda lagi?" tawarnya_

_" tidak aku tidak akan naik sepeda lagi,aku naik dibahu ayah saja selamanya"_

_.__"bagaimana jika ayah tidak ada"_

_"ayah harus bersamaku selalu"._

_.__"baik,tapi kau harus janji tidak akan menangis lagi"_

_***flashback end***_

.

.

.

.

.

"kalau kau suka hati tepuk tangan" gumamku lirih sambil masuk kedalam rumah.

aku menyadarakan tubuhku didinding.

"kalau belum berhasil dalam segala hal ,sakura" .

"Ayah pernah berkata,'jika kau terjatuh kau harus bangkit kembali, jangan menangis kau harus semangat." aku berterika lantang menyemangati diriku sendiri.

aku harus bisa dan aku tak akan menyerah

_**sakura pov **__**end**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ ._

_TBC_

_**_**_

_**_**_

_**_**_

_**_**_

_**akhirnya,maaf ya kalau bahasanya kurang menarik, terimakasih sudah review kakk, salam kenal.**_


	3. chapter 3

Ino yamanaka berjalan kearah depan sebuah televisi, dengan membawa sepiring buah mangga ditanganya.akhir-akhir ini ia merasa menginginkan makanan yang berasa asam dan beruntung sekali saat ia berkunjung ke apartemen kekasihnya ia menemukan buah berperisa asam ini.

Ia menghempaskan bokongnya disofa,duduk disamping Sai,ia melirik Sai yang tengah serius menonton pertandingan sepak bola antara Indonesia vs Malaysia.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada diriku.aku merasa lapar dan menginginkan makanan yang asam akhir-akhir ini!" celoteh Ino membuka percakapan.

"Bukankah itu wajar, kau sedang hamil sayang". balas Sai sambil melingkarkan sebelah tangannya kebahu Ino untuk memeluknya.

"Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu bicara padaku,aku siap memberikanya". sambung Sai.

Mendengar itu Ino hanya menganguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Sai mencari kenyamanan. Setelah mengetahui Ino hamil, ia terlihat semakin perhatian kepada Ino yang tak ayal membuat Ino merasa senang dan menganggap Sai merupakan suami yang siaga ...eitss salah pacar yang siaga.

"Sayang...tentang pinjaman kita kemarin mereka menelponku kerumah dan Sakura mengangkat telponya". setelah terjadi keheningan beberapa saat Ino pun berbicara kembali.

"Lalu?" Sai menegakkan tubuhnya kaget mendengar perkataan kekasihnya.

"Kau sih tidak membayar bunganya, mereka mengancam akan membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan". Ino mendengus menyalahkan Sai.

"Untung mereka tidak mengatakan siapa mereka.mereka hanya mengatakan dari perusahaan kartu kredit,kalau tidak aku akan berada dalam masalah besar."

Sai lalu mencoba berpikir dengan menggaruk kepala bagian belakang yang tiba-tiba merasa gatal.

"Ee... aku akan coba meminta pada ibuku untuk membayarnya". ucap Sai cepat

_**kring kring kring**_

"Hallo". Ino mengangkat telponnya.

"Aku sudah bilang kami tidak menjualnya".

"Jika anda membeli hanya untuk menghancurkannya kami tidak akan menjualnya,Dan tolong berhenti menelponku". Ino terlihat kesal ia pun langsung mematikan telpon secara sepihak.

Sai yang memperhatikannya terlihat penasaran.

"Siapa itu" tanyanya.

"Makelar, mereka ingin membeli rumah Sakura untuk membangun pabrik,dan juga terus saja meneleponku, sangat menjengkelkan."

"Dan kalian tidak menjualnya". Ino menatap Sai.

"Kau gila, dirumah itu aku dan sakura tumbuh bersama,banyak kenangan kami." jelas Ino

"Tapi jika kau menjualnya kau bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak dan membaginya dengan Sakura " Sai mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Aku sudah pernah membujuknya... lagipula itu rumah Sakura, aku hanya menumpang disitu.Apa kau tidak takut hantu ayahnya Sakura menerormu!" Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke wajah Sai seolah ingin mencakarnya,Sai yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal.

~.~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~.~

_**Sakura pov on**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Semoga saja kesialan ku tidak datang lagi,aku berharap pagi yang cerah ini bisa menjernihkan pikiranku untuk mengetik dengan baik". Batinku sambil melangkah menuruni anak tangga.

Baru saja aku hendak menyalakan laptop,bel rumah tiba tiba berbunyi.

_**Ting nong Ting Nong.**_

"Siapa sih menganggu semangat pagi ku saja". Gerutuku sambil berlari kearah pintu.

Pada saat pintu terbuka aku dikejutkan dengan teriakan nyaring dua orang gila didepanku. siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino dan kekasihnya,Sai.

"Surpriseeeee!, kau adalah pemenang beruntung".

" Apa yang kalian lakukan". Heranku.

"Kau adalah pemenang yang beruntung untuk melakukan perjalanan lima hari ke Korea". Teriak Sai.

"Tunggu,korea apa?".

Aku semakin dibuat heran dengan ucapannya,aku bahkan merasa tidak pernah ikut undian.

"Sai mendapat hadiah ditempat kerjanya untuk melakukan perjalan ke Korea selama lima hari.Tetapi,ia memiliki urusan mendadak.daripada sia sia aku memberikanya padamu,Ku rasa kau butuh merefresh otakmu " Jelas babi pirang yang menjawab keherananku.

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk pergi".

"Ini semua gratis Sakura.tiket dan akomodasinya gratis". Ucap Sai santai.

"Cepat segera kemasi barangmu,perjalanamu akan dimulai besok,tapi kau harus tanda tangan disini untuk menyatakan kau menerima hadiahnya.". Sai menunjukkan sebuah kertas padaku.

" Tanda tangan?, mengapa harus tanda tangan?". tanyaku curiga.

"Ummm... mereka takut kalau Sai menipunya,malah menjual tiketnya untuk uang,cepatlah tanda tangan dan bergegas kemasi barangmu". Ino berseru meyakinkanku.

Aku dengan senang hati segera menandatangani seperti yang diperintahkan mereka.Mimpi apa aku semalam, bangun tidur mendapatkan Jackpot liburan ke Korea selama lima hari.aku harus berterimakasih pada sahabat gilaku itu.aku jadi tambah menyayangi mereka.

.

.

_**sakura pov end.**_

_**~.~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~.~**_

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini... sayang".

"Ayolah kita sudah sepakat akan hal ini.simpan kontraknya dan tunggu konfirmasinya".

"Bagaiman dengan Sakura nanti". Rengek Ino.

"Sakura pasti mengerti kalau kau ditekan dengan uang banyak,dia akan baik baik saja". Ucap Sai meyakinkan.

Mendengar itu Ino hanya melamun dan memikirkan nasib sahabatnya,ia tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi ini terpaksa harus ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku forehead".Gumam Ino lirih dengan air mata yang perlahan jatuh.

.

.

.

_**Narita internasional airport.**_

Suasana hiruk pikuk obrolan orang orang menggema di seluruh koridor bandara, terlihat sebagian orang berjalan sambil membawa koper dan tas.Tak terkecuali juga gadis merah muda yang saat ini terlihat begitu gembira dibelakangnya ada dua orang berbeda gender mengikutinya berjalan kearah petugas bandara.

"Ke Korea" . ucap sakura kepada petugas bandara.

Ino terlihat tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gelisahnya, dari tadi memainkan kedua jari tangannya dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Ini tiket,kalian tidak membohongiku kan" Sakura menyodorkan tiket kehadapan Sai.

"Tidak kok" Jawab Sai cepat.

"Uhh.. cepat atau kau akan ketinggalan pesawat".

"Aku rasa aku akan ke toilet dulu".

" Baiklah,aku akan menukarkan uang untukmu, dan kita akan bertemu di pintu masuk". tandas Ino.

"Siap boss" Sakura memberi hormat pada Ino.

.

.

.

Disisi bandara lain uchiha sasuke juga akan melakukan penebangan ke koreanya.

" Sasuke,aku berharap kau serius kali ini dan jangan bermain-main!." Kakashi menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Melihat itu Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja tanpa menjawab perkataan manajernya.

"Ini semua jadwalmu,mereka akan mengarahkan mu lagi sampai disana". Moegi menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Sasuke.

" Dan ingat aku akan menelponmu setiap jam 9 malam, jangan menghilang dan jangan mematikan ponselmu". Sambung Moegi dengan nada memgancam.

Setelah itu ia pun segera pergi menuju ke pesawat .

.

.

.

.

"Wah banyak sekali uang yang kau berikan pig" Ucap Sakura sambil memasukkan uangnya kedalam tas.

"Aku akan belikan cream wajah untukmu".

"Tidak, maksudku jangan boros" Sanggah Ino menggenggam tangan sahabatnya.

"Tak apa-apa, aku sudah membawa banyak ramen instan,aku akan hemat untuk belanja."

"Forehead, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya!" Membawa Sakura kedalam pelukanya.

"Sudah,cepat kau akan ketinggalan pesawat". sela Sai memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Aku pergi.Bye Bye! melambaikan tangan kepada dua sahabatnya.

Sesampainya didalam pesawat ia terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa, karna ini merupakan penerbangan pertamanya selama hidup di dunia ini.

Seorang pramugari datang membantunya tapi Sakura malah meminta foto berdua.

"Bolehkah saya melihat tiket anda". ( bahasa inggris).

Sakura yang tidak mengerti mengira kalau pramugari tersebut ingin melihat hasil foto nya. sang pramugari pun mengulang ucapannya kali ini menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"Ouhh tiket ya" Merasa malu Sakura segera menyerahkan tiketnya.

" Silahkan ini tempat duduk anda". Sang pramugari menunjuk salah satu kursi.

Melihat itu Sakura pun tersenyum dan segera duduk di kursinya.

"Terima kasih banyak".

Ia nampak sangat senang sekali,ia kemudian menggeser badanya ketempat duduk sebelahnya yang berada dekat jendela.

"Wah duduk disini sangat enakk". Ucapnya sambil melihat kearah luar.

_**Tap tap tap**_

"Permisi". ( bahasa Inggris). Seorang pemuda tampan mencoba berbicara pada Sakura.

.

.

.

.

_**Sasuke Pov On.**_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam pesawat, mencari letak kursiku.saat aku menemukannya terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink duduk tepat dikursiku.

" Permisi ". ucapku dengan bahasa Inggris

" Itu kursi saya".

Kulihat gadis itu menampilkan raut wajah bingung.ohh mungkin dia tidak mengerti maksud perkataanku.

"Itu kursi saya"

"Oh maaf kau juga orang Jepang?" Ucap gadis itu sambil tertawa, mengira aku ini orang Korea.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Ia menggeser tubuhnya dan memberikanku akses jalan untuk duduk.

Selama perjalanan dipesawat, aku tak henti-hentinya mendengus keras melirik kesebelahku,gadis berambut merah muda itu selalu menatap jendelaku yang berada tepat disampingku

Tingkahnya sungguh membuatku risih ia juga menunjuk -nunjuk ke arah luar dan membuatku jengkel.

Lama kelamaan kesabaranku habis.Aku memberikan tajam kepadanya.

" Ah maaf... ini penerbangan pertamaku". Cicitnya dengan penuh rasa penyesalan.

"Apa kau ingin bertukar tempat duduk?" Tawarku kepadanya.

" Wah kamu tidak hanya tampan tapi juga baik,ayo kita tukaran tempat duduk".

Akupun langsung berdiri.

" Sepertinya kamu sangat terkenal!" Dia baru sadar kalau aku ini artis.

"Kamu adalah superstar jepang, bukan?" tunjuknya mengarah padaku

"Siapa namamu?" ia terlihat berpikir

"Ahh aku tahu Inizuka Kiba". Mendengar itu aku langsung melotot kesal,enak saja dia menyamakan ku dengan artis penyuka anjing itu.

" Uchiha sasuke". ucapku penuh penekanan.

"Benarkah?,tapi kau terlihat mirip".

Apakah ia tidak bisa membedakan wajah tampanku ini dengan wajah Kiba.

"Permisi... aku lelah,dan tolong berhenti bertanya padaku dan kecilkan volume suaramu aku mau istirahat". ucapku sarkastis.

"Ohh maaf ". ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Tak lama setelah itu datang dua pramugari yang mendorong kereta makan untuk dibagikan kepada penumpang.aku meminta spaghetti dan gadis disampingku meminta sup ayam.

"Apakah anda ingin minum wine?" Tawar pramugari,aku menggelengkan kepala

Tapi tidak dengan si gadis pink..

"Umm aku ingin wine".

Aku hanya meliriknya dan melanjutkan makan

"Bolehkah aku mencicipi spaghetti mu?, makanan kita berbeda." Aku melirik tajam kearahnya dan menggeleng..

Tapi, tiba-tiba ia sudah mengambil sendok dan memakan spaghettiku.

"Wah.. punyamu lebih enak daripada punyaku". ucapnya dengan mulut terisi penuh membuatku jijik.

Aku memilih menghiraukannya.

.

.

.

Sudah lima gelas wine yang diteguk oleh gadis pink di sebelahku ini,dan kali ini ia meminta tambah lagi.sepertinya dia mulai mabuk karena ia selalu meacau tidak jelas,menggangguku dan itu membuatku jengkel.

Aku merasa aneh karena menyadari bahwa tak ada lagi pekikan pekikan disebelahku, ternyata dia sudah tak lagi duduk di sampingku,aku menoleh kesana kemari,tapi nihil.

"Baguslah" Ucapku tersenyum.

Tapi tak lama bencana itu datang, wanita gila itu tengah keluar dari toilet pesawat dengan berjalan layaknya model. apakah ia tidak malu, eh mana ada orang mabuk malu...

"Jenggg..." Aku terlonjak kaget melihat kalau dia sudah berada tepat didepan wajahku.

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah konyolku.

.

.

.

.

Sudah berulang kali ia merasa mual dan ingin muntah,aku yang melihatnya membulatkan mata dan meminta ia untuk menahannya.

_**uekkk..**_

ia masih bisa menahanya.

TAPI..

_**uekk uekkk uekk**_

Tak lama kemudian ia malah memuntahkan isi perutnya tepat dikemejaku.

Dosa apa aku sehingga harus bertemu dengan orang gila seperti dia.

" Sayang... jangan tinggalkan aku". celoteh wanita gila itu yang membuatku malu.

Karena secara otomatis para penumpang melihat kearah kami.aku hanya bisa tersenyum menatap semua orang. Dengan cepat aku menyeret paksa si pink ini menuju ke toilet,menguncinnya didalam,tak lupa aku melempar kemejaku tepat diwajahnya.

Aku kembali duduk tapi kali ini aku memilih kursi yang berbeda yang kebetulan ada kursi kosong. aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan terkejut melihat seorang pramugari membopong wanita gila tadi dan mendudukkannya.

Dia terlihat tidur sampai-sampai kedua kakinya ia letakkan di atas kursi yang semula aku duduki.

"Beruntungnya aku" Ucapku sambil menghela napas lega karna tidak duduk disitu lagi.

.

.

.

.

_**Sasuke POV end.**_

_**.**_

_**_**_

_**_**_

_**_**_

_**_**_

_**_**_

_**TBC.**_


End file.
